Night's Darkest Embrace
by Endah1146
Summary: Donghae yakin Hyukjae menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun Hyukjae membuatnya curiga sekaligus mempesona. Apakah Hyukjae iblis berdarah murni? Apakah Hyukjae yg mendalangi penculikan itu? Apakah Donghae dapat mempercayai Hyukjae? [EunHae GS] Remake karya Jeaniene Frost


Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

[EunHae GS]

Remake Novel Karya Jeaniene Frost

 **Chapter 1**

Cahaya matahari menyusup ke belakang papan nama Bed Bath & Beyond yang ada di seberang pelataran parkir. Sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah tidak bertindak bodoh sampai malam datang, kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi.

Aku tidak akan berhasil Orang-orang yang berbelanja tidak henti-hentinya keluar masuk kompleks pertokoan. Sekalipun mereka melihatku, mereka memilih untuk memedulikan urusan mereka sendiri dan bukannya bertanya kenapa aku berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang gila di bagian belakang pelataran parkir, persisnya di samping tempat pembuangan sampah. Jika ayahku ada di sini, ia pasti akan mendesak ku untuk mengikuti cara mereka dan memedulikan urusanku sendiri juga. Tapi kilau rasberi di depan tempat pembuangan sampah seperti memanggil-manggilku. Bahkan bau sampah yang menusuk tetap tidak bisa memperlambat denyut nadiku saat aku menatapnya. Ini pasti tempat paling bau di wilayah Mississippi, tapi aku sedang menatap satu-satunya gerbang menuju Nocturna.

Setidaknya, beberapa menit lagi. Gerbang itu hanya aktif antara waktu senja dan malam.

Kilau di depan tempat pembuangan sampah mulai memudar, bahkan saat lampu-lampu di pelataran parkir mulai menyala, menjadi tanda datangnya malam. Jika aku membiarkan gerbang itu menghilang, berarti aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah kulakukan setiap malam selama sebulan terakhir-kembali ke apartemenku dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang ada di sisi lain tirai rasberi yang memudar itu.

 _Jangan kembali ke sana, Donghae. Kumohon._

Permohonan ayahku terdengar lagi di dalam pikiranku, tapi kali ini permohonan itu tidak akan mampu menggoyahkanku. Ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada bahaya. Misalnya rasa bersalah, atau tidak melakukan apa-apa dan membahayakan lebih banyak orang yang kau cintai.

Aku mundur beberapa meter sebelum melemparkan diriku sendiri ke arah tempat pembuangan sampah. Sekarang, di bagian depan tempat pembuangan sampah itu hanya tinggal kabut samar. Sepatu ketsku menekan trotoar saat aku mempercepat langkahku, berlari tepat ke tengah kontainer bau itu dan memajukan tubuhku untuk melompat...

Aku bukan menghantam kontainer tempat sampah yang terbuat dari besi, tapi masuk ke Nocturna, berhasil melewati gerbang sebelum tirainya tertutup sepenuhnya. Aku berguling saat tubuhku menghantam tanah, bau sampah yang busuk langsung digantikan dengan udara yang berbau asap kayu yang tajam. Kegelapan juga menggantikan kilau lampu dipelataran parkir. Di Nocturna, hari selalu malam. Beberapa detik kemudian dan setelah maaku bisa menyesuaikan diri, aku melihat seorang pria di atas punggung kuda yang melaju ke arahku.

"Kembali lagi, ya, Donghae?" ujar sebuah suara yang familier saat penunggang kuda itu berada cukup dekat sehingga aku bia melihat garis keperakan di rambut gelapnya.

Aku menepis debu dari pakaianku saat aku berdiri. Tas ranselku bergeser seiring dengan pergerakanku tapi aku segera membetulkan lagi letaknya, menyesuaikan talinya sampai terpasang lurus lagi. Mendaratkan bokongku didalam dimensi lain cenderung membuat segala sesuatunya jadi berantakan.

"Kau petugas patroli terbaik disini, Sehun, kau tahu itu?" sahutku, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Jelas sekali aku memang kembali, jika tidak kami tidak akan bicara sekarang. "Sebagian besar petugas patroli yang lain tidak mencari tahu apakah ada rang yang menyeberang dari dimensi lain, kecuali orang tersebut berterak meminta tumpangan pada mereka."

"Orang bisa muncul dari mana pun di sepanjang permbatas, dan pembatas itu panjanganya sampai berkilo-kilometer." Ujar Sehun, masih dengan ekspresi geli yang berusaha disembunyikan. "Dan yang terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau bilang kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini."

Aku tidak melihat ke arah Sehun tapi terus menepis debu dari celana jinsku, seolah menyingkirkan setiap debu adalah tugas yang luar biasa penting. "Apakah seorang gadis tidak boleh mengubah pikirannya tanpa diinterogasi? Aku merindukan tempat ini..."

"Omong kosong," sela Sehun, bahkan kuda tunggangannya mendengus setuju. "kau masih berpikir kau bisa menemukan Darah Murni yang menculik Krystal, tapi kau harus segera melepaskan fantasi itu dan melanjutkan hidupmu."

Aku menegang, kepala tersentak ke atas untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Sehun. "Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku," kataku, memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dengan cara nya yang pada ayahku. Kedua pria itu bahkan terlihat sedikit mirip, dengan garis halus di wajah dan tubuh kurus. Di tambah lagi, Sehun tidak pernah melewatkan kedatanganku, itu sebabnya aku yakin dia tengah ada di posisinya sekarang saat aku datang ke sini.

"Terserah padamu," gerutu Sehun. "Aku bukan pengasuh mu. Toh, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk memiliki pengasuh. Lanjutkan saja. Kau bisa menggunakan kabinku untuk menyegarkan diri."

Aku pikir aku mendengar Sehun menambah kan, "seperti biasa," tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Karena sekarang aku sudah ada di sini, perasaan damai menyapuku. Mungkin itu karena menyeberang ke dimensi lain adalah hak dasarku sebagai makhluk setengah iblis. Atau karena aku bertekad tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku dalam perjalanan kali ini. Itu tidak akan mudah aman tapi sekarang aku sudah cukup dewasa, hingga sebagian besar Darah Murni tidak akan tertarik padaku. Usia dua puluh dua tahun dianggap setara dengan paruh baya bagi mereka. Mereka hanya menyukai anak-anak, atau yang paling tua adalah remaja.

Seperti Krystal. _Dan seperti adik tiriku saat_ ini.

Itu, perasaan bersalah atas nasib Krystal yang begitu familier hingga terasa normal, yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku melanggar janjiku dan kembali lagi ke sini. Percakapan yang tidak sengaja kudengar antara adikku dan temannya tentang Nocturna sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menjauh dari tempat ini. Aku satu-satunya saksi hidup. Jika aku tidak pernah kembali untuk mencari Darah Murni yang menculik Krystal, mungkin lain kali adikkulah yang akan menghadapi kematian mengerikan. Terkutuklah aku jika membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tidak peduli seberapa besar ketakutan ayahku.

Pada saat aku mengikuti jejak lentera yang membawaku ke kabin Sehun, aku merasa yakin aku telah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Aku masuk ke pondok yang kecil itu, memperhatikan bahwa Sehun sudah menambahkan beberapa anak panah ke lemari senjatanya, tapi selain itu, tidak ada berubah. Cermin yang biasa digunakan Jack untuk bercukur terlihat belum dibersihkan sejak terakhir kali aku mengelapnya, dan lantainya mungkin belum pernah dibersihkan lagi sejak saat Jika aku tidak sesekali tinggal itu di sini, mungkin tumpukan debunya sudah mencapai pinggang Jack.

Aku menangkupkan sedikit air dari keran dan membersihkan debu yang menutupi cermin, mengerutkan kening sedikit saat aku melihat pantulan diriku di sana. Debu mengotori pipiku dan ada dedaunan yang tersangkut di rambutku. Penampilanku tidak boleh seperti ini.

Aku menangkupkan lebih banyak air dari keran dan membersihkan sisa debu dan kotoran dari wajahku, menggunakan jari-jariku untuk menyingkirkan dedaunan dari rambutku. Setidaknya aku pikir aku sudah menyingkirkan semuanya; dedaunan kering memiliki warna yang sama seperti rambut cokelat gelapku jadi mungkin ada beberapa helai yang masih tertinggal. Kemudian aku melepaskan tas ransel dan celana jinsku, lalu kaus dan sepatu ketsku untuk digantikan dengan rok denim panjang, sepatu bot, dan blus yang kubawa di dalam tas ranselku. Pakaianku yang sebelumnya lebih nyaman, tapi sedikit saja belahan dada atau kaki telanjang yang tampak, maka penghuni Nocturna akan enggan memberikan informasi. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, aku memasang ikat pinggangku yang dilengkapi pistol, kemudian jaket kulitku, sebelum menatap kritis pada pantulan penampilanku yang baru di cermin.

Sedikit pulasan lipstik akan membantu, tapi aku lupa memasukkannya ke tas saja, bibirku sudah berwarna merah dan terlihat penuh secara alami, jadi bersama dengan wajah yang bersih dan rambut yang rapi, penampilanku sudah cukup meyakinkan.

Sorot cahaya tampak di kejauhan saat aku meninggalkan jalan yang diterangi lentera dan mendekati metropolitan versi Nocturna. Saat aku pertama kali datang ke sini, aku beranggapan kota ini terlihat seperti persilangan antara era Victoria dan Wild West. Bukannya jajaran kuda-kuda di di palang dan kereta kuda diparkir jalanan sempit, dengan cahaya lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di tempat yang mengalami kegelapan abadi ini. Alunan musik terdengar dari beragam band, menyatu untuk menciptakan perpaduan suara yang mampu meredam suara tawa, teriakan, dan letusan pistol yang sesekali terdengar dari sejumlah tempat di kota tersebut.

Dan di ujung kota ini, terpisah dari jajaran bar, rumah bordil, hotel, dan pegadaian terdapat Bonecrushers. Tengkorak yang berkilau seperti lentera labu Halloween bertengger di bagian depan bar itu, sebagai peringatan bahwa mereka ingin mencari kesenangan, baik pergi ke tempat lain.

Andai saja aku dan Krystal memahami peringatan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi bagi kami, Bonecrushers lebih terlihat menyenangkan daripada menakutkan. Ditambah dengan tantangan "Kalian tidak takut, kan?" dari teman kencan kami, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kami berjalan masuk ke bar tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku kali ini, tapi alasanku bukan lagi karena kesombongan remaja. Bonecrushers adalah satu-satunya petunjukku untuk menemukan Darah Murni yang menculik Krystal, dan seperti yang terjadi pada setiap kunjunganku ke dimensi ini selama dua tahun terakhir, sekali lagi, aku masuk ke tempat itu.

Aku menarik napas panjang, kemudian berjalan, tidak berhenti untuk melihat sejumlah orang yang ada di sisi jalan. Langkahku yang cepat ditambah dengan pistol yang bertengger di ikat pinggangku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sedang ingin membeli sesuatu, diajak tidur, atau dirampok, yang berarti aku tidak berguna untuk sebagian besar penghuni Nocturna. Hyukjae mempertahankan aturan hukum yang longgar, tapi "kecelakaan" umum terjadi di sini. Itu bukan suatu kejutan, mengingat semua orang di sini setidaknya berdarah setengah iblis, dan hari saat para iblis mematuhi peraturan adalah hari saat turun salju di neraka.

Bukan berarti aku pernah melihat langsung apakah di neraka memang turun salju atau tidak. Hanya iblis berdarah murni yang bisa memisahkan menjelajahi lapisan gravitasi yang dengan antara beberapa dimensi pertama malaikat dimensi lain. Selain itu, hanya ras dim murni yang bisa menembus semua untuk menuju Sheol.

Itu legendanya. Tidak ada seorang pun Itu yang kukenal yang pernah bertemu Fallen dan hidup untuk menceritakannya. Iblis berdarah murni makan dari esensi kehidupan makhluk setengah iblis seperti diriku, tapi Fallen makan dari esensi iblis berdarah murni, membuat sang predator berada dalam posisi yang tidak familier sebagai mangsa. Menurut pendapatku, itu adalah keadilan yang sepantasnya.

"Donghae."

Aku menyentakkan kepalaku ke arah suara yang memanggil namaku, mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Di Nocturna, itu adalah cara yang jitu untuk terluka atau lebih buruk lagi.

"Hai, Junsu," kataku dengan nada santai, berpura-pura aku sudah melihat makhluk setengah iblis yang memiliki tubuh berotot itu sejak tadi. "Apa kabar?"

Junsu menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi putih berkilau yang kontras dengan penampilannya yang berantakan dan pakaiannya yang usang. "Aku rasa kabar terbarunya adalah kau tidak pergi untuk selamanya," komentar Junsu dengan suara geli.

Semua ucapan selamat tinggal dan perpisahan yang pernah kulakukan menjadi bumerang untukku sekarang. Sebagai pembelaan diri, pada saat itu aku memang bersungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya tidak memperhitungkan berapa besar rasa bersalahku jika aku menyerah membalaskan dendam seseorang yang sudah kukecewakan dengan cara yang paling buruk.

"Siapa yang bisa hidup tanpa bir hangat Bonecrushers yang terkenal?" tanyaku dengan santai. "Bar yang lain menyajikan bir yang sudah dicampur dengan air dan di dimensi lain. Aku tidak meminumnya."

Junsu tertawa, kepala botaknya berkilau oleh pantulan lampu tengkorak di sekelilingnya. "Benar. Tapi sekadar mengantisipasi bukan satu-satunya alasan kedatanganmu segera, aku pikir kau harus tahu... Dia akan datang ke sini."

Sebelum aku bisa menghentikan sendiri, aku menoleh ke belakang Junsu untuk melihat ambang pintu Bonecrushers yang terbuka. Bagian rasional dalam diriku memperingatkanku bahwa aku masih bisa pergi, masih belum terlambat... tapi tekadku meredam pikiran itu. Seperempat saja darah iblis dalam genku sudah cukup untuk mengatasi tiga sampai empat orang manusia tangguh.

"Dia siapa?" tanyaku, seolah aku tidak tahu.

Junsu tertawa, suaranya yang dalam membuat tawa itu terdengar seperti pita suaranya digesekkan sekaligus. "Baiklah. Ayo, Donghae, aku akan membelikanmu minuman, karena kau melintasi dua dimensi demi menikmati minuman itu."

Nada suara Junsu mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak bisa dibodohi. Selama sedetik aku ragu-ragu, keputusasaan bertarung dengan tekad kuat di dalam diriku. Junsu tahu aku ada di sini bukan hanya untuk menikmati bir Bonecrushers yang panas dan membakar tenggorokan. Tapi apakah Junsu juga tahu, seperti halnya Sehun, bahwa aku ditarik kembali ke Nocturna bukan hanya karena penguasanya yang memesona?

Aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu saat berada di sini. Aku pun mengibaskan tanganku.

"Ronde yang pertama kau yang bayar? Tunjukkan jalannya, Sobat."

Junsu menyeruak kerumunan di dekat pintu dan aku mengikutinya ke dalam. Perapian terbuka di bagian tengah bar, dikombinasikan dengan lentera minyak yang tergantung di sejumlah lokasi dan orang-orang yang berdesakan, membuat temperatur ruangan itu naik sekitar lima derajat dari temperatur alami Nocturna. Aku melepaskan jaket kulitku dan mengikatkannya di pinggang, bukannya hanya memegangnya. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku terpaksa menembak seseorang, tapi sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga, bebas. aku ingin kedua tanganku bebas.

Beberapa pasang mata pria beralih ke aku lewat. Aku mengangguk pada beberapa orang yang kukenali memberikan tatapan dingin pada mereka yang kukenali. Bertingkah genit sama artinya seperti memohon agar tatapan itu berubah menjadi rayuan ala Bonecrushers, yang melibatkan ciuman lidah bahkan sebelum berkenalan dengan satu sama lain.

"Yoochun," teriak Billy begitu sampai di depan meja bar. "Dua bir."

Band mulai memainkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti lagu Nirvana "Smells Like Teen Spirit." Musik di sini cenderung terlambat satu dekade dari masa kejayaannya, dan penampilan anggota band-nya juga seperti berasal dari era lampau. Musisinya lebih pucat daripada standar Nocturna, yang penghuninya memang berwajah pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan pakaian yang menggantung di tubuh kurus mereka. Vokalis utamanya tidak menggunakan mikrofon, listrik jarang berfungsi di dimensi ini, tapi ia berhasil membuat suaranya terdengar lebih keras daripada obrolan para pengunjung dan sulangan gelas di depan perapian.

"Seseorang harus mengatakan pada para pria itu bahwa tatapan semacam itu sudah ketinggalan zaman," komentarku pada Junsu, saat aku berhasil sampai ke sampingnya di depan meja bar.

Junsu menyeringai, memberikan gelas bir yang disodorkan bartender di atas meja konter. "Bantu mereka. Bawakan majalah Rolling Stone terbaru jika lain kali kau datang ke sini."

Lebih baik aku membiarkan Junsu berpikir aku orang yang tidak punya pendirian daripada mengatakan padanya tujuan kedatanganku yang sebenarnya. "Mungkin tidak akan ada lain kali. Aku menyukai sinar matahari, mobil, sikat gigi elektrik, iPhone semua hal yang tidak akan pernah ada di Nocturna."

Senyuman Junsu berubah murung. "Sebagian orang tidak bisa hidup tanpa benda-benda itu. Tapi kau, Donghae, tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kaum mu."

"Kecuali ibu tiriku, semua keluargaku setengah iblis." Aku menenggak minumanku dan merasakan sensasi terbakar yang tidak pernah hilang di tenggorokanku. "Aku juga memiliki teman setengah iblis di sisi dunia yang lain, jadi aku dikelilingi oleh cukup banyak kaumku."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau terperangkap disana, tapi disini...", Junsu mengangkat gelas birnya, menunjuk lingkungan di sekeliling kami, "di sini kita tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak memiliki emosi dan selalu terkontrol. Sebagian blasteran iblis bisa menutup bagian sampai dirinya yang itu, tapi kau bukan salah satunya. Begitu pula aku."

Junsu menghabiskan minumannya dalam satu tegukan, kemudian melemparkan gelas kosongnya ke perapian. Aku menenggak lagi minumanku, tapi diam-diam aku mengakui kebenaran dari kata-kata Billy. Garis darahku yang setengah iblis membuatku sering merasa sesak hidup di dunia normal, tapi setidaknya di sana aku tidak perlu khawatir Darah Murni jantung akan menculik anggota yang masih kecil.

Atau bertanya-tanya apakah orang-orang di sekitarku ikut membantu mereka melakukannya,

Aku mengamati wajah-wajah di kerumunan lebih karena kebiasaan dan bukannya karena aku pikir aku bisa melihat iblis berdarah murni. Setengah iblis, Darah Murni... kami semua terlihat sama. Dirikan kami di samping manusia dan kau tidak akan bisa membedakannya, kecuali kau melihat kilat cahaya kecil yang sesekali muncul di mata kami. Bahkan Fallen pun terlihat normal sampai sayap tersembunyi mereka muncul tapi jika kau melihatnya, sudah terlambat bagimu untuk melarikan diri.

Sebuah tangan muncul di samping lenganku, jari-jarinya panjang dan maskulin, dengan cincin kuno yang menghiasi jari telunjuk dan cincin hitam sederhana melingkari ibu jari. Bahkan sekalipun aku tidak mengenali cincin-cincin itu, aku pasti tahu siapa orang di belakangku karena satu alasan sederhana jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, sesuatu di dalam diriku sudah tahu pria itu ada di dekatku sebelum bagian tubuhku yang lain mengenalinya.

"Hyukjae," kataku, tidak berbalik.

Tangan bergeser ke sepanjang lenganku untuk memberikan belaian lembut, memancarkan kekuatan yang mampu mengalahkan Darah Murni paling tangguh dalam pertempuran. Di sampingku, Junsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hyukjae" gumam Junsu. Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengedipkan mata padaku. "Sampai ketemu nanti."

Aku tidak memprotes kepergian Junsu. Terlihat salah tingkah akan sama saja seperti memajang papan di keningku yang bertuliskan getaran Tertarik Setengah Mati.

Aku memiringkan gelasku ke arah Hyukjae saat pria itu duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Junsu. Hyukjae mampu bergerak dengan indah dan terkontrol, masing-masing gerakan dilakukan dengan mantap dan anggun. Jaket Hyukjae terbuka, memperlihatkan rompi kulit warna hitam berpaku di atas kemeja warna sekalig biru gelap. Hanya Hyukjae yang bisa membuat gaya post apocalyptic terlihat seksi.

"Kau pergi lama sekali" ujar Hyukjae, suara pria itu lembut jika dibandingkan dengan tatapan yang diberikannya padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahu, menoleh arah meja tidak kayu di belakang Hyukjae dan bukannya ke mata birunya yang memesona. "Secara teknis, karena di sini hanya berlangsung malam yang tidak pernah berakhir, aku sama sekali tidak pergi..."

"Berminggu-minggu," sela Hyukjae saat nada suaranya mengeras. "Katakan padaku kalau aku salah."

Aku menenggak lagi birku, tapi bahkan minuman supernatural tidak bisa meredam getaran tubuhku saat aku berbalik untuk menatap langsung Hyukjae. Rambut merah keemasan dan mata biru Hyukjael ditegaskan dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi dan wajah yang bisa membuat malaikat menangis iri. Jika bukan karena kemampuannya yang mematikan, ketampanan Hyukjae mungkin bisa memancing tantangan terhadap posisinya sebagai penguasa. Tapi iblis tiga perempat itu terkenal kejam sekaligus memesona, membuatnya mampu mengendalikan Nocturna selama dua ratus tahun terakhir. Hyukjae bisa berkuasa selama dua ratus tahun selanjutnya jika ia bisa meredam tantangan yang mungkin muncul di masa depan. Waktu membeku di Nocturna. Malam tidak berubah menjadi siang, musim tidak berganti, dan bahkan, proses penuaan juga terhenti salah satu daya tarik terbesar hidup di dunia di dimensi ini dibandingkan hidup di dunia modern.

Dan aku harus berhenti membiarkan Hyukjae mempengaruhiku, apalagi karena aku tidak apakah ia membantu Darah Murni untuk memindahkan setengah iblis dari dimensi ini ke dimensi lain.

"Kenapa, kau merindukanku?" tanyaku Aku dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Memangnya kenapa jika iya?" Hyukjae mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lembut, sementara cahaya kecil mulai berkilau di matanya. Hyukjaemencondongkan tubuh mendekat, napas hangatnya menyentuh kulitku selurul seiring dengan kata-kata berikutnya. "Kau suka jika aku merindukanmu?"

Sejujurnya, iya. Karena banyak alasan, salah satunya adalah ketertarikan rahasia yang kumiliki terhadap Hyukjae sejak aku berusia lima belas tahun. Tapi Hyukjae tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang terjadi pada Krystal daripada yang diceritakannya padaku. Semua informasi yang kukumpulkan selama dua tahun terakhir berkeliaran di Nocturna mengindikasikan bahwa Hyukjae terlibat entah secara langsung

ataupun tidak langsung. Ditambah lagi, Hyukjae tidak pernah benar-benar menjelaskan kenapa malam itu ia ada di sana, begitu dekat dengan lokasi Darah Murni yang mencoba menarikku melewati pembatas...

"Tidak bisa berkata-kata, Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Aku menenggak lagi birku dan mulai tersedak saat aku menarik napas dan bukannya menelan. Meja bar dan kursi-kursi di sekelilingnya berada dua tingkat lebih tinggi dibandingkan bagian Bonecrushers yang lain, memberiku pemandangan yang jelas terhadap seluruh tamu bar, bahkan dalam posisi duduk. Dan selama sejenak, tatapanku terkunci pada pria muda yang baru saja mengendap-endap keluar melalui pintu depan. Hanya perlu satu lirikan untuk mengenali pria muda itu. Toh, wajahnya sudah terpatri di dalam pikiranku selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Luhan.


End file.
